


Colors of the Rainbow

by EeveeNerd



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Multi, Soulmate AU, colorblind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNerd/pseuds/EeveeNerd
Summary: This is a work by Kitten!A soulmate AU where you can't see colors until you touch your soulmate.





	Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809430) by [maleprotag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleprotag/pseuds/maleprotag). 



> Hi! This is Kitten. I hope you enjoy my fic based of of Blue by yellowskies

In this world, everyone has a soulmate. You never know when you are going to touch them. All children are told this as they grow up. That one day, when they touch their soulmate, they will see these things called colors. Until then of course, everyone just has to wait. 

 

So when Pidge was in 2nd grade and her parents bought her a brand new computer, they were not expecting it to bring colors to her eyes. So when she exclaimed excitedly about these new things she could see, and not everything was black and white, her parents looked a bit surprised. They said, “Pidge, sweetie, are you sure these are colors? Surely you can't be a soulmate with technology?” Pidge thought that was  
weird and said “I don't care, I love technology.” So that was that. Pidge was destined to never have a soulmate and just be in love with technology. 

 

Hunk was in college when he discovered his love for cooking and food. He describes the feeling of cooking as fun and enjoyable. So when one day, Hunk is at the supermarket buying food, and accidentally touches this person, named Shay, (her name tag said so) was restocking apples. Hunk was picking out apples for his amazing apple pie. Their hands brushed, and they collectively gasped quietly. “Is it really you?” Shay asked quietly. “Yes, it’s me” Hunk said in a matched tone. “I’m your soulmate!” They both said together at the same time, immediately falling into laughter. 

 

When Shiro was a young boy, he had gotten into a tragic car accident and had lost his arm. He now knew he wanted somebody to like him just for who he is, not out of pity. So when one day he met Allura, at the gym, she was in a push up contest with this man, and it looked she was winning! They were both almost ready to give out, but the man collapsed moments before she did. She sat up, and said “Nice try.” And then she looked up, and locked eyes with him. She stood up and said to the man, “See ya around.” She walked over to Shiro and stuck out her hand and she said hello. “Hey.” Shiro said taking her hand. Allura was quiet. She said “These things I can see, these must be colors. And that must mean…” “We are soulmates.” Shiro finished. “How about later today, I can take you out for dinner. You can pick the place.” “Ok, meet me at my place at 6.” After exchanging phone numbers and addresses, they said goodbye, with plans to go on their first date.


End file.
